


hit me (where you want it)

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 weekly challenges 2017 [12]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Caning, Community: femslash100, Dark Betty, F/F, Impact Play, Manipulation, Timeline What Timeline, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Cheryl doesn't know where the cane originally came from, but she does know that Betty knows how to use it.





	hit me (where you want it)

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) challenge #543, where the prompt was "raw."
> 
> note: if you're going to cane someone in real life, please make sure you do it safely! title from [3 Hours (Klion Tek Rework)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kN5zcGE6Cl8) by Emika.

Cheryl doesn't know where the cane originally came from. It had simply appeared one day, tucked into an umbrella stand near the front door, possibly left behind by a board or family member. It had felt uselessly thin between her fingers, had barely stung when she'd smacked it into her palm. 

Betty, however, makes it sting. 

It'd been easy enough to coax Betty's dark side out, to make her take up the cane; all it had taken was a few carefully timed comments about Polly, a few remarks about Archie, and when Betty lunged at her with crescent moons pressed into her palms, Cheryl had met her halfway, pressed her lips against Betty's, bitten down until she tasted cherries and blood. 

From there, it'd just been a matter of getting herself in the right position, on her hands and knees, fingers clenched in her silk sheets, and Betty had fallen right into step behind her. 

Her thighs are shaking, and the taut skin of her buttocks feels raw, ready to bleed. When Betty brings the cane down again, striking her on top of an already existing stripe, a fresh flood of wet warmth pulses into Cheryl's core. 

She won't be able to sit down tomorrow. She might not be able to lead Vixen practice either. 

She isn't going to let Betty stop until that _might_ becomes a definite. 

"Harder," she grits out through her teeth, arching her back. 

The next sharp _smack_ punches the breath from her chest. 

It's _perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
